The present invention relates to the field of photography. More particularly, the invention provides an extremely high resolution photographic system which may be positioned to a user defined configuration like a traditional view camera, but with a very fine accuracy. The invention employs a winding film transport for very large negatives.
Photographic systems provide a valuable method for capturing and storing images. Generally, photographic systems are designed to provide a picture quality sufficient so a person viewing the photograph may discern desired features of the image. Often times, however, more detail is needed. To obtain this detail, images are enlarged to produce a magnification of the features. Such enlargement, however, has significant drawbacks. Enlarged photographs from the negatives often reveal severe limitations. The significantly enlarged photograph has a grainy appearance and the resulting details are not clear. In regard to showing clear detail with significant enlargement, all previous photographic systems have shortcomings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a photographic system to produce a negative from which extremely sharp, high resolution large scale photographs may be made at a previously unequalled level.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a high resolution photographic system which is portable for use in conventional portrait, still life, or landscape photography.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a high resolution photographic system which maintains film in a flat configuration during exposure, thereby limiting distortion of the exposed negative.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a high resolution photographic system which is configured to use rolls of color negative or black and white negative film which will result in a 9 inchxc3x9718 inch negative.
These and other objects of the present invention will be achieved as illustrated and described. A high resolution photographic system is provided. The system comprises a lens, a camera body with film advance mechanism, a bellows connecting the lens to the camera body, a magazine configured to store and transport a roll of film, wherein the magazine allows a pneumatic suction of a 9 inchxc3x9718 inch frame of the film to a platten at a back of the magazine, two supports configured to connect to the camera body at a central horizontal axis of the negative allowing the camera body to tilt a user defined amount, a connection plate configured to connect each of the two supports, wherein the connection plate provides a swivel attachment for horizontal rotation of the camera body relative to the lens around a center vertical axis of a film plane, a support rod attached to the connection plate, wherein the support has a bellows support and a front standard; a mirror alignment device to aid lens and film plane alignment, a custom ground glass with at least two aerial image circles, and a vacuum pump configured to provide the pneumatic suction.